


Coming out.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, WeUsFanFest, YouTubers - Freeform, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Ravn comes out as gay on his Youtube channel.





	Coming out.

“I'm gay”

 

Speaking to a camera was not the same as speaking in front of a group of people. And of course, confirming his homosexuality to the thousands of followers who day after day supported his vlogs was not the same as sitting on a sofa in front of his parents and telling them that he was attracted to men. It was much easier, but he’ll be exposed to much more public. It was one of the many paradoxes that his profession had. Youngjo stared at the lens of the camera without knowing what to say. As for each of his videos, he had prepared a small script that would help him speak and that he had held in his left hand. The paper, however, was so wrinkled that it was impossible for him to read his own calligraphy. His hands were clenched into fists and he raised and lowered the heel of his right foot because of his nervous state.

 

“Probably this is not a surprise for most of you. And many others surely will decide not to watch my videos anymore. I understand and you are free to stop following me. I'm just going to ask you a favor: don’t treat me as someone different. Because I'm still Kim Youngjo, the same as always. See you next week in a new video. Happy Pride!

 

The Korean winked at the camera and turned it off. He let out a great breath of air from between his lips that he did not know he was saving. He felt very relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted from him. His followers, after all, were the ones who paid his bills and his food thanks to the views of his videos, and he couldn’t risk hiding something that would eventually disappoint them. He got up from the bed he was sitting in, put the things in the cupboard for his recording devices and sat down at the computer desk with the memory card in his hand. He was not even going to bother to edit the video or make a cover for it. 

 

_ Pls9Ravn posted a new video — “I’m gay” _

 

* * *

 

Ravn, as he called himself on Youtube and on the Soundcloud account where he uploaded the songs he produced, did not touch his cell phone or any electronic device until the night came. He did not want to be aware of the notifications, so he had gone out with Sunny, his dog, to take a walk on Santa Monica beach and the dog park near to his house. He still felt like a stranger walking through the streets of Los Angeles when he had been living in the city for more than two years. As soon as he returned home, he filled his pet's bowl with fodder and, feeling anxious, picked up his cell phone. He began to read the notifications and one of them caught his attention and made him laugh quite loudly. He lay down on the sofa before answering.

 

**Woongie**

After tomorrow at 11 in the morning I'm at LAX

Come pick me up or I'll go back to Seoul

 

**You**

You're crazy, you know?

And why are you suddenly coming?

 

**Woongie**

Because now more than ever I have to cover you with kisses.

 

Youngjo stuck the phone to his side and grinned widely with his gaze fixed on the ceiling. Hwanwoong and he had been best friends for years, until the eldest went to live in Los Angeles for having had problems with his parents and the rest of his group of friends in his country of birth. Even so, they had keep in touch during those years, so much that between them had begun to flourish feelings that had been hidden when they lived nearby. Despite the distance and the sixteen hours time difference, they spoke whenever they could, by Skype, by phone or by KakaoTalk, and they hadn’t been slow to confess their feelings to each other and declare themselves as "more than friends", but without starting anything official. Ravn had the plan that this would happen when they met again in person.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Three years later**

 

_ Pls9Ravn posted a new video —  "He said yes! | Vlog. News on the channel? " _

 

Two days after Youngjo uploaded the video coming out, Hwanwoong had landed in Los Angeles. The younger, who loved a camera and being part of the elder's channel, had begun to be an indispensable part of the content of his channel to the point of opening one altogether. The shorter, who combined his work on YouTube with being a choreographer at one of the most prestigious hip hop schools in Los Angeles, had come to the United States just to start a relationship with the boy he liked and had never returned to Korea. 

 

“As you have seen in the title...” Ravn began to speak and took the hand of his fiance and showed it to the camera, focusing on his ring finger. “He said yes! Last night I proposed him and he accepted. We have not recorded it because it is a moment that we want to keep for ourselves, but we did want to share that our relationship is going to go one step further. Thank you very much for all your support since we started together and since I told you my sexual orientation. And for those who have been joining us on the way, thank you very much too. Stay tuned because in the channel we have together we will upload a video telling you our story!. And now, let the video begin!”

 

Youngjo and Hwanwoong's cameras witnessed all their story, their moments and achievements; and they didn’t turn off them until, together, their hearts stopped beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this work ~


End file.
